kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kidsongs Episodes
(Home Video Series) (1985-1998) (1985-1998) *Episode 1 - A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (A Day at Series Video) (January 1, 1985) 4x Platinum *Episode 2 - I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (Janaury 1, 1986) 2x Platinum *Episode 3 - Good Night, Sleep Tight (Janaury 1, 1986) Platinum *Episode 4 - Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (January 1, 1986) 2x Platinum *Episode 5 - Sing Out, America! (Janaury 1, 1986) (Retitled "Home on the Range" in 1990 and later "Yankee Doodle Dandy" in 2002) Platinum *Episode 6 - A Day with the Animals (A Day at Series Video) (Janaury 1, 1986) 3x Platinum *Episode 7 - What I Want to Be! (October 1, 1986) Platinum *Episode 8 - The Wonderful World of Sports (January 1, 1987) (Retitled "Let's Play Ball" in July 1, 1990) Platinum *Episode 9 - A Day at the Circus (A Day at Series Video) (February 1, 1987) 2x Platinum *Episode 10 - A Day at Camp (A Day at Series Video) (July 1, 1989) Platinum *Episode 11 - Ride the Rollercoaster (July 1, 1990) Platinum *Episode 12 - Very Silly Songs (July 1, 1990) Gold *Episode 13 - A Day of Fun (January 1, 1991) (VHS Release Only) *Episode 14 - We Wish You a Merry Christmas (December 31, 1992) *Episode 15 - Play Along Songs (Janaury 1, 1993) *Episode 16 - If We Could Talk to the Animals (August 1, 1993) *Episode 17 - Country Sing Along (I Can Series Video) (January 1, 1994) (Retitled "I Can Go to the Country!" in August 31, 1997) *Episode 18 - Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs (January 1, 1994) (Retitled "My Favorite Songs" in January 1, 2002) *Episode 19 - Boppin' with the Biggles (I Can Series Video) (Janaury 1, 1994) (Retitled "I Can Bop with the Biggles!" in August 31, 1997) *Episode 20 - Let's Put on a Show (I Can Series Video) (September 1, 1995) (Retitled "I Can Put on a Show!" in August 31, 1997) *Episode 21 - Baby Animals Songs (I Can Series Video) (September 1, 1995) (Retitled "I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs!" in August 31, 1997) *Episode 22 - I Can Dance! (I Can Series Video) (August 31, 1997) *Episode 23 - I Can Do It! (I Can Series Video) (August 31, 1997) *Episode 24 - Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (September 1, 1998) *Episode 25 - Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles (November 1, 1998) Series 1-5 (Television Series) (1987-1998) Season 1 (1987-1988) 1. Our First TV Show! (September 19, 1987) 2. Let's Sing American Songs (September 26, 1987) 3. Studio Fun (October 3, 1987) 4. We've Got this Down (October 10, 1987) 5. We're On a Roll (October 17, 1987) 6. Classic Kid's Songs (October 24, 1987) 7. What's at #1? (October 31, 1987) 8. Songs & Games (November 7, 1987) 9. Practice Makes Perfect (November 14, 1987) 10. Let's Count 'em Down (November 21, 1987) 11. Music Video Madness (November 28, 1987) 12. Let's Get Moving (December 5, 1987) 13. Made by Kids (December 12, 1987) 14. For Kids & Starring Kids (December 19, 1987) 15. It's Sing-a-Long Time! (December 26, 1987) 16. It's a Kid's World (January 2, 1988) 17. We Want Our Kidsongs (January 9, 1988) 18. Kidsongs Rocks (January 16, 1988) 19. What's Climbing Up the Charts (January 23, 1988) 20. Hits, Classics & Sing-Alongs (January 30, 1988) 21. Join in the Sing-Along Fun (February 6, 1988) 22. School Days (February 13, 1988) 23. We Love Our Kidsongs (February 20, 1988) 24. Livin' in the USA (February 27, 1988) 25. Counting Down the Chart (March 5, 1988) 26 It's a Wrap! (March 12, 1988) Season 2 (1994) 1. Alligator on the Loose (April 4, 1994) 2. A Fish Story (April 5, 1994) 3. Billy's Tummy Ache (April 6, 1994) 4. Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! (April 7, 1994) 5. The Mail Must Go Through (April 8, 1994) 6. Teamwork (April 11, 1994) 7. Where in the World is Billy Biggle? (April 12, 1994) 8. Katie's Little Lie (April 13, 1994) 9. Just a Little Magic (April 14, 1994) 10. Pizza, Pizza (April 15, 1994) 11. Just a Little Bit of History (April 18, 1994) 12. It's Circus Day (April 19, 1994) 13. I Can't Play Sports (April 20, 1994) 14. A Community Assignment (April 21, 1994) 15. Dinosaur Day (April 22, 1994) 16. Around the World in 30 Minutes (April 25, 1994) 17. Megan's Bad Day (April 26, 1994) 18. Safety First (April 27, 1994) 19. Recycled TV (April 28, 1994) 20. Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson (April 29, 1994) 21. Change for the Better (May 2, 1994) 22. Weather Biggle (May 3, 1994) 23. Olympian Dreams (May 4, 1994) 24. Wild West Fever (May 5, 1994) 25. Responsibility (May 6, 1994) 26. Birthday Blues (May 9, 1994) 27. Aviation Adventures (May 10, 1994) 28. Sign Language Communication (May 11, 1994) 29. I Need a Little Pasta (May 12, 1994) 30. A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend (May 13, 1994) Season 3 (1995) See these on http://www.tv.com/shows/kidsongs/episodes/. Season 4 (1997) See these on http://www.tv.com/shows/kidsongs/episodes/. Season 5 (1998) See these on http://www.tv.com/shows/kidsongs/episodes/. Trivia *From 1987-1988, the television show was called "The Kidsongs TV Show" and from 1994-1998, it was called "The Kidsongs Television Show". Category:Episode Guide